


Valentine’s Surprise

by DalekWrites



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Cogsworth is super oblivious, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Occurs mostly after film, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekWrites/pseuds/DalekWrites
Summary: Cogsworth really doesn’t like Valentine’s Day, but a surprise revaluation is coming.
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney), Babette/Angelique (Disney), Beast/Belle (Disney), Cogsworth/Lumiere (Disney)
Kudos: 36





	Valentine’s Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn’t Valentine’s Day, but the idea hit me like a freight train.  
> Have some Lumiworth fluff

Valentine’s Day, Cogsworth decided, was perhaps the worst of all the holidays.

Valentine’s Day was the one day of the year that everybody in the castle would snog each other endlessly (aside from the Christmas mistletoe, which Cogsworth also despises with a passion). No work got done, and Cogsworth wasn’t a person who likes laziness. Not one bit.

But…

Cogsworth was also the most lonely of all the castle inhabitants on that day. Not one person paid much mind to him, aside from running from him when he got on to the castle staff for slacking off. 

“Have a heart, love,” said Mrs. Potts one year, after Cogsworth got through scolding yet another pair of castle workers who had heart eyes for each other, “they’re just expressing their love for one another.”

“Which they can do when they are finished with their work!” Cogsworth replied, aggravated at the thought.

Valentine’s Day got increasingly worse after the curse was broken, and it wasn’t helped by the fact that both Prince Adam and Princess Belle practically encouraged the public affection of love.

Oh, how Cogsworth wished this one holiday didn’t exist.

Two years after the curse was broken, Princess Belle suggested having a ball for Valentine’s Day to celebrate love through song and dance. Cogsworth politely declined the invitation, but a certain somebody was rather persistent about him going.

The day before the ball, Cogsworth snapped at any suggestion that he should go.

“Absolutely ridiculous. I will not attend such a ludicrous ball!”

“Mon ami, unwind a little,” Lumiére shoved Cogsworth lightly, to which the butler narrowed his eyes at the maître’d, “going to this simple ball won’t kill you, so go enjoy yourself!”

“If you recall,” Cogsworth started walking away to the staircase, “I don’t have a partner.”

“I could be your partner.”

Cogsworth froze on the stairs, and looked at Lumiére.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I said,” Lumiére gave a small, genuine smile, “I could be your partner.”

“I…” Cogsworth couldn’t properly think. A small blush was creeping its way and blooming on Cogsworth’s cheeks. 

Lumiére asking me to the dance? Is he really asking me-?

“What do you say mon cher?”

Cogsworth snapped back into reality, “Thank you for the offer, but I don’t think I want to ruin your relationship with Babette.”

Cogsworth immediately hurried off, and didn’t catch the look of disappointment on Lumiére’s face.

~~~~~

Cogsworth chose to stay toward the back, leaned up against the wall, wine glass in hand. He wasn’t really a party person, and all he really wanted to do was just go to bed at this point. But, Lumiére, by some miracle, convinced Cogsworth to go to the ball anyway.

But throughout the entire ball, Cogsworth felt more distant and lonelier than ever. Watching everyone dance with someone, even Mrs. Potts who was teaching Chip how to do the waltz. It just hurt the more Cogsworth thought about it.

As he was leaving, Cogsworth failed to notice that Lumiére was looking at him rather sadly from across the ball room.

~~~

Sleep was something of a rarity for Cogsworth.

Most of the time, he would stay up till roughly one o’clock in the morning; making sure all the servants were in their rooms, and to do one last look around the castle before he went to bed.

Cogsworth’s pocket watch read ten o’clock, perhaps the earliest he’s gone to bed in several years. He sighed, threw on his pajamas, and fell asleep.

A few hours later, someone was opening Cogsworth’s bedroom door. Cogsworth’s eyes flew open, and he was staring right at Lumiére.

“Ah, pardon mon cher, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Cogsworth’s surprise was replaced with annoyance, “what are you doing out of bed?”

“Checking on you. You left the party rather early.”

“I wasn’t needed.”

Cogsworth could have sworn that he saw a flash of guilt in Lumiére’s eyes, but waved it off. 

Perhaps he shouldn’t have.

“You were needed, Cogsworth. I just never sought you out.”

“What do you mean?”

Lumiére closed the door, and promptly crawled into Cogsworth’s bed and hugged him.

“Wha-? Lumiére! What are you doing?!” Cogsworth sputtered in protest.

“Mon tendre, I guess you didn’t realize that Babette and I broke up nearly a month ago.”

Cogsworth was now completely confused, “th-that doesn’t explain this!” Lumiére just chuckled.

“Cher, we broke up because we fell in love with different people. She fell in love with Angelique, and I…”

It finally hit Cogsworth, “you… me… no. Why on earth would you even like me? Most of the time we quarl-“

Lumiére laughed, “yes, but it isn’t serious half of the time! I do like it when a person isn’t in agreement and swayed by me all the time,” at that, Lumiére kissed Cogsworth on the cheek, “it’s never boring with you.”

Cogsworth blushed, and hid his face in Lumiére’s chest, “do you mean it?”

“Every word.”

~~~~

Valentine’s Day, Cogsworth decided, perhaps wasn’t all that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Critique always welcome (but no mean and harsh criticism)
> 
> I might do some AU prompts for this couple, so if you are interested in seeing some, let me know in the comments and I’ll post a list of prompts


End file.
